The Princess I Saw That Time
by KitoUsagiBianca
Summary: Robin adalah seorang putri! Ia akan segera menikah! Tentu saja Robin dijodohkan dengan pangeran juga, Dia 'kan Putri Raja! Tetapi.. Saat kecil, Robin telah menyukai seseorang.. Dan akhirnya mereka telah bertemu kembali menghidupkan masa-masa bersemi mereka.. Kejujuran akan sangat diperlukan. Akankah Robin dapat menyelesaikannya?/other pairings : SanNa, LuVi, Usopp x Kaaya!


Yo!** Kali ini One Piece yang b. Indo! Ah, kalo bisa sih, ane mobuat yg versi b. Inggris Nye juge! (sudahlah, hentikanlah bahasa gaje ini)*PLAK!* makannya cepat mi buat ceritanya bah! (Oi! Bahasanya yang Formal Lah please!) Hmmh, oke maaf tadi itu hanya berberapa omongan yang SUPERRRR gaje.**

**Kali ini ceritanya Dari Dojin One Piece ku :) semoga kalian suka and sangat mengharapkan review!**

**Saya Tidak membuat One Piece. One piece sangat jelas di buat oleh Eiichiro Oda-sensei ;)**

Summary : Nico Robin adalah anak raja yang sudah dewasa. Ia Akan segera menikah dengan pangeran Luffy. Tetapi siapa sangka ternyata Robin mencintai orang lain. Yaitu, teman masa kecilnya.

**WARNING : the characters might be OOC apalageh ROBIN! ok ;;) happy reading ;;) pokoknna OOC semua aja deh!**

* * *

_"Janji ya! Kita Akan selalu bersama-sama bagaimanapun juga!"_

_"TIDAK! aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu! Janjilah nanti saat besar kita akan bertemu lagi!"_

_"ZOROOOOO!"_

* * *

_Ada keluarga kaya yang mewariskan Istana untuk Putrinya Demi rakyatnya di masa depan. Sampai suatu hari putri tersebut Akan menikah. Padahal.. Sudah Ada orang yang disukainya..._

Terlihat seorang perempuan yang sedang tidur ditempat tidurnya #ialah emang dimana lagi?#

Profile character :  
Name : Nico Robin  
Nona besar yang nanti musim dingin akan menikah. Ayahnya menjodohkan dia dengan pangeran dari negeri sebelah, yaitu Monkey D. Luffy. Tetapi, meski begitu, Robin sang putri telah mencintai orang lain dan Ia berjanji akan menikah dengannya.

"Nona! Ayo! Anda harus bersiap-siap untuk Mencoba baju!."  
Vivi membangunkan Robin.

Character :  
Name : Vivi Nefertari  
Maid yang masih muda. Sangat setia pada Nona kayak anjingnya saja. (Di tendang Vivi), masih cukup muda.

Musim dingin ini nona akan menikah...

"U..uh..". Robin masih guling-guling ditempat tidurnya sambil pake selimut.

_'Heh! bangun dikit kek napa!.' _Sebenarnya dalam hati Vivi, Ia sudah kesal atas sikap nona nya. Tetapi.. Tentu saja Vivi tahan-tahan amarahnya. "Baiklah.. Apa nona ingin saya bawakan sarapan?."

"Ya..ya.." Jawab Robin singkat. Habis itu langsung ngorok lagi.

"...". Vivi cuma diem. Lalu pergi ambil sarapan.

* * *

####-setelah dibawain and dimakan (ST (st12 ?) bukan! maksudnya Skip Time!)

* * *

"Teh nya enaaakkk!." Jawab Nona Robin dengan semangat. Sari Wangi gituloh (?)

"Masih ada teh botol, teh kotak, teh Tong Tji dan tea for slim, nona."  
Jawab Vivi dengan santai sambil menutup mata.

"Hmmh, nanti saja. karna aku sudha kembung. .. hmm.. Vivi.."

"Ya?...". _Apakah ini pertanyaan yang serius?! _Vivi siap-siap mendengarkan nona.

"Kenapa coba bajunya sekarang sih?!."

Tanpa mikir Vivi langsung nyuruh Robin buat mandi dulu. Karena hari ini pangerannya akan datang!

* * *

###-ST~~~ JREEEENNNGGG~~

* * *

Terlihatlah Robin memakai baju pengantin yang berwarna putih tanpa lengan. Lalu Nami menambahkan kalung hati berwarna pink.

"Bagaimana? Nona? Saya sudah pilihkan baju untuk anda dan memanggil dessainer dan penjahit paling hebat !."  
Nami berkata pada Robin. Robin hanya diem. Terlihat 2 orang asing dipojok sana.

Character :  
Name : Nami  
Maid Nona Robin yang lumayan akrab dengan si koki, dan agak keras ini merupakan maid titipan dan pilihan sang raja.

2 Orang dipojokan (hahah kok di tarok di pojok yah?) pun melihat Robin dengan bangga dan memuji-mujinya.

Character Profile :  
Name : Franky  
Dessainer yang dipanggil Nami untuk mendessainkan 100 macam baju pengantin untuk perempuan dan 10 macam tuxedo untuk laki-laki.

Character Profile :  
Name : Brook  
Penjahit yang dipanggil Nami untuk menjahitkan 100 macam baju pengantin yang telah dirancang Franky dalam waktu 7 bulan dan 10 macam tuxedo dalam 2 bulan untuk pangerannya.

"Ah! Nona benar-benar cantik sekali!." Mata sang koki langsung berubah menjadi bentuk Love.

Character Profile :  
Name : Sanji  
Koki yang bisa memasak apapun. Genit.

"Hmmh..".  
Robin melihat-lihat keadaan disekitarnya.

"Masih ada 12 baju lagi!."  
Nami memberitahu Robin. Robin sudah mau is dead rasanya. sudah baju yang dia pake ini terlalu sexy lagi. Kan mau musim dingin kok malah pake baju begini leeeee...! Makanyaaa PAKE KOYO CABEEE! CABENYA... MANTAAAAPPP! (#ganyambung dan author pun ditinju Franky)

"Errr.. aku.. aku pipis dulu ya! kebanyakan minum teh nih!."  
Robin langsung lari ke toilet. Gak ada yang denger Robin semua sibuk sama baju-baju yang akan dicoba nanti.

* * *

####-Skip Time! Di kamar mandi... ~~~~

* * *

"Kalau tak salah aku pernah melihat ibu di album foto lagi keluar jendela kamar mandi untuk bertemu ayah saat malam hari.. hmm.. ternyata dulu ini rumah ibu yang disambung sama rumah ayah ya! (?) dimana jendela itu ya..?. Dan lagi orang disana pasti bodoh semua tidak memperhatikanku.. Weeekk.."

Robin mencari-cari jendela itu lalu mendapatinya dibalik gorden (yaiyalah!). Akhirnya Robin melihat keluar. Ternyata Butler sekaligus tabibnya sedang tak ada dan tukang kebunnya sedang bercinta. OH YEAHH KALO BEGINI ARTINYA ROBIN BISA KELUAR DARI NERAKA DENGAN SEMANGAT 45! MERDEKA ATAU MATIII! (neraka? semangat 45? merdeka atau mati? apa-apaan ini?!)

** ~VvVvvV~**

Bagian dalam Istana..

"Nona masih ad..."  
Belum selesai Vivi berbicara. Ia melihat tak ada Nona. "KEMANA NONA ROBIN! NONAAAAA!"

** ~VvVvvV~**

"Hiiieeee!". Terdengar suara kuda seseorang (iyalah emang kambing suaranya 'Hiyeeeehhh' apa?)

"hehehe!." Suara tawa gadis terdengar (iyalah emang tokek yang bunyiknyak tuk toKEEKK...! ToKeeeKK!). Gadis itu mengelus kuda tersebut.

"Hey benarkah kau tak apa-apa?. Kau kan sedang mecoba baju."  
Laki-Laki pemilik kuda itu bertanya pada Robin.

Profile Character :  
Name : Roronoa Zoro  
Pengelana. Teman masa kecil Robin. Sebenarnya ini rahasia! Mereka itu teman masa kecil yang janji menikah pas besar nanti. Tetapi masalahnya, Robin adalah Putri Raja. Sudah pasti Ia akan dijodohkan dengan orang yang lebih baik. Tak mungkin seorang putri dijodohkan dengan pengelana kecuali diadakan sayembara atau sesuatu begitu. Tapi masalahnya lagi si bapaknya Robin gamau! Dan Sekarang.. MEREKA LAGI LOVEY DOVEY secretly!

Grep.. Robin menarik baju Zoro.

"Aku Tidak Mau… Yang kusukai.. bukan dia, Zoro.. bukan.. bukan dia.."

"A..Aku mengerti..". Zoro tersentak lalu mengelus Robin.

"NONAAAAA! SEBENTAR LAGI PANGERAN DATAAANNNGGGG!. DIMANA ANDAAAAA?". Terdengar suara Nami dari kejauhan. Zoro menyuruh Robin untuk cepat-cepat kembali karena sudah dipanggil. Robin memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum lalu berlari meninggalkan Zoro menuju istana.

"Pangeran datang!." TEEEETTT TEET TET TEEEETTT ETET TETE TERERERETTT TEERRREEEETT! JDUUAARRR !. Bunyi trompet ditiup oleh sang penjaga pintu, alias si butler sekaligus tabib.

* * *

Character :  
Name : Tony Tony Chopper  
rusa Penjaga pintu ini diluar terus. Tidur diluar. Makan diluar. Apa-apa pun diluar. Make sepatu diluar kakinya. Kecuali mandi, palingan dia harus minta izin lalu pergi ke danau atau sumur utuk mandi. Dia juga sangat bisa diandalkan.

Vivi segera membukakan pintu ruang tamu (yaampun!) untuk sang pangeran.  
"Selamat da-…"  
Belum sempat Vivi selesai ngomong dengan elegan.. Pangeran tersebut dengan gaya yang santai langsung memotong pembicaraan Vivi.

"Apa ada makanan?."  
Pangeran tersebut bertanya tanpa _'manners'_! Vivi serasa mau pingsan. I.. Inikah pangerannya? Topi Jerami?!

**TO BE CONTINUED...  
**

**-~! #$%^&*()_+? Maap kalo alurnna trlalu cepat! dan karakter yang gaje and OOC! bukan! aahha maap mksudnya author yang gaje hahaa ampyuun... ah kupikir cerita ini yang gaje..  
**

* * *

author : Eh, waktu Robin guling-guling dikasur itu aku ga maksud ngejek kok, tapi kayak anak bayi ye? coba aja lu bayangin anak bayi segede Robin guling-guling dikasur #digampar Robin.  
Robin : apaan nih kok gue kek anak bayi gini?!  
author : maapin ye.. ayolah nikan hanya fanfic.. yaa.. fanfic.. oke? ingat.. F-A-N-F-I-C. Faaann,,, Fiiiiccc,,  
Robin : Lo kira gua gabisa baca apa!  
#Robin pun menendang author sampai author terbang sambil menangis. terlihatlah pelangi kecil yang sangat cantik disebabkan oleh airmata sang author. Author lalu membengkokan dirinya dan airmatanya jadi ikut bengkok/melingkar-lingkar ah atau.. taulah apa bahasanya itu, pokokn.a terbentuk menjadi tulisan.. yaitu...

REVIEW IF U WANNAAAAAA~~~


End file.
